


Sincerity.

by devilsnowcandy



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Extrapolation on Canon, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsnowcandy/pseuds/devilsnowcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moments before Thor's appointed coronation, Loki bandies words with his brother while waiting for his plan to come to fruition. "You are incapable of sincerity." "Am I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity.

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene, told from Loki's point of view.

All the preparations are complete. The jotuns will find the pathway he has left open for them, and enter at just the right time.

Now all he has to do is act the adoring younger brother, and Thor will expect nothing amiss.

The joking is easy, at first, but – "How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pull us out alive?"

Loki can't let that one go. Not when it was his actions that kept them all from dying that day, his skills in magic. But, as always, Thor is quick to dismiss them. "Some do battle, others just do tricks."

The earlier, teasing affection Loki felt fades away. Yes, that is the attitude of everyone in Asgard. Odin All-father had congratulated Thor, too, and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif all drank to his victory when they returned from Nornheim. No one spared a word of thanks or congratulations for Loki – Loki the trickster, who eased their passage from Nornheim by hiding them all from view. Loki the coward.

He wants to humiliate someone. A servant stands nearby, waiting at the ready with his brother's wine, and at once Loki sees the opportunity. A quick movement of his hand and the liquid turns to snakes. The servant jumps and yells, dropping the tray and cup with a clatter, and Loki instantly feels better.

"Just a bit of fun, right my friend?" Loki assures the servant as Thor pretends to chide him. What a boor. He's as amused by this as Loki, but it's only Loki that the servant will complain about and regard with distrust and dislike.

Loki smiles to himself. That familiar, irritated affection is returning. "Nice feathers," he teases as Thor takes his helmet from another servant.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?"

Loki has something cutting to say in return to that, but instead he chooses softer words. "I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of sincerity."

True, but certainly not incapable of faking it extremely well. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you," says Loki, and he supposes that in some ways he's even being honest. He has looked forward to the moment he can show Thor up as the arrogant, battle-hungry fool he is and have their father finally, finally step in and do something about it. "Sometimes I am envious… but never doubt that I love you." It's not even a lie. This wealth of affection, still tinged as ever by irritation and jealousy, cannot be a lie. For all that Thor is a boorish, overbearing fool, he is Loki's brother.

He can see the effect on Thor, hear it in his voice as he thanks him, feel it in the clasp of Thor's hand on the back of his neck.

"Now give us a kiss," he teases, so that he won't have to bear Thor's clumsy attempts at returning the sentiment.

"Stop it," says Thor, and Loki chuckles with him. He can feel on the edges of his consciousness the first jotuns to come across the passageway he's created. They're investigating the entrance, searching for traps.

"Loki, how do I look?" asks Thor, and Loki turns to him.

"Like a king." That's a lie, of course. Thor looks like a warrior, a somewhat nervous one right now. But he wouldn't understand the difference even if Loki were to tell him.

"It's time," says Loki, aware that the jotuns are soon to start crossing.

"You go ahead."

Loki frowns, glances over at his brother. They can't dally much longer, or the jotuns are going to reach the Casket before the right moment.

"I'll be fine, go on," insists Thor. For all Thor's insistence that he's not nervous, he wants a moment alone to ready himself for this moment.

Loki smiles, a touch of the glee he always feels at a prank gone well tugging his lips wider, and walks unhesitatingly from the chamber.


End file.
